


Why Not Be Gentle?

by roroo373



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373





	

“警官先生！枪里的子弹快打完了吧！备用弹夹带了吗！”安田躲在集装箱后撇过头，朝着空旷处吼了一句，没有人回应。他的声音孤零零地回荡在厂房的空气里，像一出滑稽的独角戏。

金发的军火贩子啧了啧舌，心想上次在审讯室里倒是没有发现这傻大个有这么沉稳。他的左脸还记得那个拳头的力度，带着风声挥过来带起一片火辣辣的疼痛，那时莽撞地揪着他的衣领质问的警察跟现在躲在暗处与他对峙的仿佛不是同一个人。

安田又往身边啐了一口，心里盘算着再这样僵持下去也不是办法。大个子肯定在这段相互试探的时间里就呼叫了后援，无从预测警方什么时候才会到达这里，不过最多肯定也不超过一个小时。他倒不在乎这个厂房里的货会怎么样，他安田章大能拥有一个厂的军火自然还能再搞来同样多的量——前提是他的人不在号子里蹲着。这个坐落在海港的厂房出口不多，他再不赶紧想办法逃出去，对于那些警察来说就是瓮中之鳖了。

真是麻烦。男人咔嚓一声给手枪上了膛，料想那个家伙估计也能听得见。刚刚喊的话挑衅意味大于一切，实际上安田也拿不准对方手里到底还有多少子弹，刚刚追赶自己的时候打了几枪，如果他只有一个弹夹，现在估计只剩三到四颗子弹……他一边想，一边小心翼翼地移出了阴影笼罩的藏匿处。

安田心里清楚现在的形势对自己很不妙，他已经主动把自己暴露了出来，敌暗我明本来就是大忌，更何况对方实在是沉得住气，一直到他在厂房中央的空地走了十几米都没有半点要露面的意思。再这样下去都要怀疑他是不是趁自己躲起来的时候悄悄走了，安田腹诽。嘛，算了，他要是不露面最好，自己还能直接逃了呢。

男人留意着四周的情况，听到的只有自己刻意放轻的脚步声和粗重的呼吸声，仿佛这个空间内真的只有他一个人。他牢牢地盯着距离最近的出口，还有五十米左右……

就在这时，身后传来一声响声——就是现在！

安田迅速转身开枪，只打中了对方脚边的地板，弹夹反弹到一旁的集装箱上发出响亮的敲击声。对方的反应也不慢，几乎在安田开枪的同时也扣动了扳机，而且不像安田此前背对着他无法瞄准，他的每一枪都直直朝着安田的腿而去，目标就是要夺去他的行动能力。所幸安田朝他突然的射击还是在一定程度扰乱了他，本来要嵌进安田小腿里的子弹现在只是堪堪擦了过去，留下一道无法忽视的痕迹。

两个人维持着相互举枪的姿势，身边弥漫一股硝烟的味道。最后还是安田先投降，他随手扔开了自己已经打空的枪，然后举起了双手：“我服输，把我抓了吧。”

那个警察没有说话，依旧把黑漆漆的枪口对准他。军火贩子等了几秒钟，不耐烦道：“要抓快点，别磨磨蹭蹭了。”大个子这才缓慢地挪动自己的脚步往他靠近，让安田忍不住又开口调侃：“警察先生，被打中腿的人是我不是您吧。”

那人抬头剜了他一眼。安田突然跳跃性地想到他根本不记得面前审问过他的警察的名字。他叫大川还是什么？金发的男人认真地打量了一下对方面无表情的脸，发现这个孜孜不倦地追捕自己的人其实也有着异常帅气的容貌。

安田勾起嘴唇笑了笑。就在这时，他用没有受伤的那条腿用力踢向了男人握枪的双手，对方下意识松手让手枪掉到了地上，安田趁机夺过，形势一下子又逆转了。矮个子的军火贩挑了挑眉，对现在脸色显然不太好看的警察说：“不好意思，我还没准备好坐牢。”他的枪口移到了瞄准心脏的位置，“不像正义的警察先生，我这种穷凶极恶的军火贩子是不介意杀死人的——”

他屈起手指，扣下了扳机，咔嗒。

男人只是冷静地看着安田，在这么长的对峙时间里第一次张开了嘴。

“没子弹了，和你一样。”

话音还未完全落下，他就擒住了安田的手腕并果断攻击了他受伤的腿侧。安田从喉咙挤出一声痛呼，脸狠狠地撞上了冰冷的水泥地。又是左脸，这个人是跟他的左脸有仇吗？小个子皱起了眉头。现在他想起来了，这个人叫大仓，大仓忠义。

大仓现在又是一脸冷漠了，安田用余光瞟了一眼。他用膝盖把安田牢牢地压制住，单手艰难地在口袋里掏着东西。安田噗嗤一声笑了出来，嘶哑着声音说：“你居然要把我抓回去？实话说，想想你在审讯室里的反应，我都要以为你想直接就在这里杀了我了。”

“我有说过我要把你抓回去吗？”

大仓的声音还是很平静。他总算从衣服里找出他要的东西了——

一个备用弹夹。

-fin-


End file.
